


bad things happen bingo prompt fills

by thepinkprincess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Regression/De-Aging, Branding, Crying, Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/thepinkprincess
Summary: this is gonna be where i post all my bad things happen bingo prompt fills!! please be sure to read the individual chapter warnings, i’m gonna be tagging stuff as i go!! :D
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. love spell - royality

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has: remrom, a non-consensual love spell, loss of memories, crying, unsympathetic patton, and one sorta sexual innuendo!! happy reading!! :D

_ “I love you so much, my duke…” _

_ “ I love you too, my prince. ” _

_ Remus held off for a moment before giving up restraint, leaning into Roman until their lips met, and they kissed. _

The memory faded into black and Remus choked back its tears. That was the last time they’d seen eachother.

...at least, before Patton got to Roman.

Oh, how the heart could twist creativity, how he could spin feelings and…

Well, Roman didn’t remember even ever loving Remus.

And now he was in love with Patton.

It was fine!

Really, it was, and Remus would cry if you thought it wasn’t, because it wasn’t, but it didn’t wanna be selfish.

No, Roman was happy now, and that was all that really mattered to Remus.

Then Virgil said, “You know it’s not real, right?” and the world seemed to fall around Remus all over again.

“What’s… not… real?” Remus dared to ask.

“Roman and Patton. I mean, Patton’s literally Thomas’ emotions, it’s no surprise he can manipulate love…”

Remus saw red. “ _ Roman is under a love spell? _ ”

“I thought you knew that?” Virgil said. “I mean, it’s so fucking obvious, Roman’s just infatuated.”

Remus couldn’t stop smiling, grinning with a seething anger. At some point it started to laugh hysterically, too.

It didn’t really care. It was time to set things right.

“Oh, Daddy~” it called. Patton sprung up beside it, then squealed.

“Help! Help, it’s one of the scary sides!” he tried to say.

He never got the chance.

The nice thing about the mindscape was it wasn’t too much of a pain to clean up blood- just a quick snap!

“Roman?” Remus whispered. It hoped the desperation in its voice wasn’t too obvious.

The red creativity frowned. “Who’s- but- I’m Romulus-”

“No, no,” Remus breathed, “you’re not, you’re not him, not Romulus,  _ we’re _ Romulus,  _ you’re _ Roman.”

“We- wait…” Roman trailed off. “...Remus? That you?”

Remus let out a breath of relief— Roman remembered it. “Yes, God, yes, it’s me.”

“Oh,” Roman yawned. “Good. ‘M sleepy. Hold me?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Remus agreed hastily, “of course, of course I’ll hold you.”

Roman giggled softly. “Love you, m’ duke.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Remus didn’t even notice when it started to cry. “ _ I love you too, my prince. _ ”


	2. non-consensual touching - remrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: remrom, unsympathetic remus, rape, daddy kink, interpretable age regression during sex, no happy ending, and implied somnophilia!!

“Strip.”

“I’m not going to-”

“Whatever. I can just…” Remus snapped, and Roman was left standing in his boxers. “...that’s much better.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he tried to cover himself; it didn’t work.

How could it have when Remus grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head?

Remus snapped again and there was a rope tied tight around the light side’s hands.

“You’re very pretty, Roman,” Remus hummed, stepping back and taking in the view.

Roman squirmed under the dark side’s gaze. He didn’t want Remus to see him like…  _ this _ .

“Can I touch you, princey?” Remus asked.

He didn’t wait for a response to trail his hand along Roman’s neck, then down to his chest. His fingers brushed all too intentionally over Roman’s nipples, and back up and down again til the prince whined.

“Aw, pretty noises, too,” Remus teased.

His hand slid into Roman’s boxers before the light side could even retort.

~

Roman’s stomach- no, it was lower than his stomach?- felt fuzzy, tingly; some part of him liked the way it felt.

He couldn’t really process what was going on. Nothing felt real, what was happening? Where was he?

He felt… something near his legs? In his boxers? He couldn’t focus very well, it felt nice, though.

But where, where, where?

Um- he looked around, everything was so bright, green and bright, he closed his eyes again.

Green, green, um, that was Remus, he though, he was with Remus.

Oh! Maybe it was Remus that felt good? That was nice of Remus!

Roman giggled and wiggled, but something squeezed his thighs to hold him in place. The nice feelings in his boxers went away, and he whimpered.

“Sh,” a voice said, and Roman was pretty sure it was Remus, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Roman squealed. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

He felt something cold on his legs- maybe the air- like his boxers had been taken off for him.

He whined and wiggled a little. He didn’t want to be all naked.

Remus pinched his thigh. “It’s alright, baby, it’s alright.”

“Mmkay,” Roman agreed hesitantly. He sat still.

“Good baby,” Remus praised. “Now keep being good for daddy.”

Something wet pressed between Roman’s legs and he squealed. “Da- daddy?” he meant to ask.

It came out to be more of a whine than a question.

Remus growled, and the vibrations between Roman’s legs felt nice, so he said it again. “Daddy! Oh!”

Another growl, and it felt even nicer.

They kept on like that til Roman felt like he was gonna explode with nice feelings.

“I’m- I’m- Daddy I’m-”

Remus nipped at the stuff between Roman’s legs and Roman couldn’t stop his thighs from squeezing around the dark side’s head.

Everything felt floaty and funny and painful and good and too much and-

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I think ‘m sleepy now.”

Remus licked his lips. “Then go ahead and take a nap, baby, I’ll keep going…”

Roman nodded, and then nodded off.

Remus grinned. This was easier than he thought.


	3. crying into chest - prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: crying, regret, interpretable prinxiety!!

Once upon a time, happily ever after, it was all a load of bullshit.

Roman was past his limit. He had had it up to here- in his mind he was pointing to the heavens- he- he was-

He was done. He was so fucking done.

He was done and he was crying.

He needed to hide his face, why did he need to hide it, where could he even hide it?

There was some sort of fabric in front of him, black and purple, plaid and plain, and he reached for it.

He buried his face into it and sobbed. There were two hands holding his back and shoulders, firm and calm.

“Princey?”

“A- anxiety,” Roman choked, “sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to, I, sorry, sorry…”

He trailed off and Anxiety took the chance to talk. “Can you breathe with me, Princey?”

Roman nodded and tried to slow his breathing in order to match Anxiety’s; he could feel the other side’s chest.

It rose and fell and he inhaled and exhaled with it.

“Good,” Anxiety said, “thanks,” and that… for whatever reason, made Roman blush.

He made no effort to move away from the dark side’s chest.

Anxiety cleared his throat. “You gonna stay here or…?”

Roman coughed and pulled back. “No, no, sorry, I- see you around.”

Anxiety’s eyes followed him as he walked away.

A part of him wondered what might have happened if he had said yes.


	4. branding - thomsleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: referenced sexual content, a rlly abusive thomsleep relationship, u!thomas, and non-consensual branding!!

Honestly, it was just another day. The fact it was also a breaking point was just dust in the wind.

“I’m goin’ out,” Remy called, “see ya later Toms.”

They were almost out the door when they heard Thomas call back, “Remy, come here”

They did as Thomas asked, going to the other room to talk to the man. “What’s up, babes?” they asked.

“You seem to forget what you are,” Thomas said, as if disapprovingly rather than concerned.

Remy frowned. “A ten?”

“No,” Thomas said, “you’re  _ sleep _ . Not just any sleep, either, you’re  _ my _ sleep.”

Remy winked. “Don’t worry babes, I know.”

“I don’t think you do,” Thomas insisted. “Where were you going?”

“Um, out?” Remy said, sipping their coffee. “I have a life, you know.”

“Yeah, and there’s the problem,” Thomas sighed. “I’ve got a solution.”

Remy cocked an eyebrow, then snorted at the word cock being used in relation to eyebrows. “What’s that?”

Thomas just smiled. “Strip and get on the bed,  _ whore _ .”

Remy’s eyes glazed over.  _ Oh, _ they thought,  _ sex, I can get behind that. _

They did as they were asked, if only to hurry things up.

Thomas tied their hands and feet to the bedframe, then stood back up.

He left the room for a bit, then came back.

He crawled between their legs, but, instead of stripping himself too, he held up a red hot iron.

“We’re going to make sure everyone knows who owns you,” Thomas said bluntly.

Remy’s heart skipped a beat before speeding the hell up. “What? No, I consented to getting some dick, not-”

Thomas ignored them and hovered the iron- in a shape of a T, Remy now noticed- over their ass.

“Please, no, Thomas, don’t do this,” Remy breathed.

Thomas paused for a moment as if to consider, and Remy calmed down.

Then the iron was against their flesh and their calm went out the window. They screamed bloody murder.

“What, a pain slut who can’t take the pain?” Thomas scoffed.

Remy gritted their teeth and tried to say it was fucking  _ different _ , but all they could do was scream.

Thomas left eventually and Remy tried to pull out of the bonds, but the ropes wouldn’t budge.

They fell asleep, eventually, and Thomas was wrapped around them. That was sickening enough on its own.

They woke up alone, though, and still naked, but not still tied up.

They wanted to get the fuck away from Thomas, but they knew no matter how far they ran they’d be pulled back every time passed out from exhaustion.

It would never be willing sleep, and it would be hell for both of them, and…

And if Thomas had branded him in the first place for going out, did they really want to provoke that?

No, they didn’t. They rolled over and, against their own instincts and desires, went back to sleep.

_ Good _ , Thomas thought from where he watched in the doorframe.

Remy was already broken enough, and he would only keep breaking them. Branding was only the start.


End file.
